Silverstream's Toilet Tour
by SPB
Summary: (Warning!: Contains non-fatal toilet flush content, reader discretion is strongly advised!) Silverstream becomes fascinated with pony toilets and decides that there's only one way to find out how they work, flushing herself down one. How will she do it without anyone finding out?


(Warning!: Contains non-fatal flush content, read at your own risk!)

"I still can't believe it, Headmare Twilight gave us an extension on our test!" Sandbar happily exclaimed to his friends.

"Great," Gallus sarcastically remarked as the group of six were all leaving their last class together. "A whole extra day to wait until we fail. And we'll be lucky if we just get book stacking duty like Cozy Glow."

"That actually might not be so bad," Ocellus commented. "She seems to know the library even better than Headmare Twilight, she could probably help us find what we need."

Smolder just rolled her eyes. "Not everyone's as big a bookworm as you are, Ocellus. Some of us have a hard time just reading one. Some of them are pretty old, actually. And trust me when I say, dragons and dust do not mix."

Just then, Yona spoke up. "Guys, not that Yona mean to interrupt, but any creature notice Silverstream not with us?"

"What do you mean, she's right here…" Sandbar began but when he turned to look he saw that indeed the hippogriff/sea pony was not with the group.

Gallus put a claw over his face. "Just great, so now we have to study for the test _and_ look for our missing friend. Just where could she be?"

Ocellus blushed. "Actually, I think she mentioned something to me briefly, just before the end of Professor Egghead… I mean Professor Rainbow Dash's class. She said she was gonna be in the bathroom and that she'd be a while."

"Why Silverstream tell Ocellus and not ask professor?" Yona pondered. "Don't class allow for bathroom breaks?"

"Don't know, really," Ocellus replied, giving off the vibe that she knew more than she was willing to admit. "I guess it was something she wanted to keep private."

Sandbar just giggled. "I told her not to eat all those treats Professor Pinkie Pie keeps bringing in. She's probably regretting it right about now," And then he said to his friends. "We'll just leave her to… take care of business if you know what I'm saying. Come on, we'll start the study group without her. She should know where the library is by now."

* * *

Unknown to the others, Silverstream was indeed in the bathroom. But not for the reasons you might think. She didn't really need to go, that was just something she'd said to not attract attention.

Now alone in the girl's bathroom, the hippogriff was looking all around to make sure the coast was clear. There wasn't a creature to be seen anywhere.

"Good," Silverstream said to herself as anticipation started to course through her body. "Now I can _finally_ try out what I've been waiting all day to do! Pony plumbing is so fascinating!" She sprinted across the tile floor to one of the stalls, the door swinging open as she put a claw to it.

Before her stood the object that held her fascination, the shining white porcelain bowl that ponies called a toilet. Having lived underwater until recently, Silverstream had never seen such a thing before. Apparently, it was what ponies used to get rid of their bodily wastes. At least, that's what she'd read from that plumbing book. The technical details had been so fascinating.

But there was only one way to see how it truly worked. Silverstream could barely contain her excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!" She eagerly giggled!

Without a second's hesitation, the young hippogriff carefully moved to face the bowl. Then with a flap of her wings she lifted herself up until she was level with the toilet seat. Below it rested the strangely colored water that resided within the bowl. And off to the left of the seat was a silver handle shaped device, the book had said it was called a flusher.

Perching atop the seat, Silverstream briefly looked down at the bowl and marveled at how the waters within reflected her face. It was just like looking at her reflection in a lake or river.

" _Okay, here goes nothing!_ " The hippogriff thought to herself as a wide smile started to form on her face. Clutching her Pearl of Transformation necklace carefully, she transformed herself into her seapony form. Her wings disappeared as did as her claws, replaced by fins and flippers. Then she dipped her tail down into the bowl without a second's hesitation. The cool waters of the toilet bowl felt so inviting.

Now came the moment Silverstream had been looking forward to all day, she was going to flush herself down the toilet! She would then follow the pipes to wherever they exited, and from there make her way back to the school.

Carefully (but also somewhat clumsily) Silverstream moved a fin over to the flusher and grasped it as best she could. "Here I go!" She shouted, as she forced the lever down with all her might.

"Fwoosh!" The toilet roared to life and Silverstream felt the water in the bowl start to move! It began to spin around and around, and the seapony spun with them, helpless to escape the raging vortex. Then a powerful suction could be felt on her tail, pulling her down the bowl and through the drain at the bottom.

"Whee!" Silverstream happily cried as she spun faster and faster, all the while she began to be slowly sucked down the drain tail first. The whole process actually lasted shorter than Silverstream expected, and she was dismayed when the flush cycle ended with her only halfway down the toilet.

Oh well, not a problem. She still had her fins. Since she was already submerged in the toilet there was no sense in getting out, might as well finish the job. Silverstream managed to reach one of her fins up from the bowl and push the flusher down once again.

"Fwoosh!" The toilet roared again, and the flush cycle began anew.

The second cycle was enough to finish the job. The rest of Silverstream's body was pulled down the drain and she disappeared. If anyone had been watching they might have heard a faint "Glug, glug, glug." and seen a fin waving goodbye from just above the drain. And then they probably would've rubbed their eyes and shrugged it off as them seeing things.

The water in the bowl returned without its passenger, leaving behind no traces that a seapony had ever been in it. Silverstream was now on her way through the pipes, bound for the sewers beneath Ponyville.


End file.
